Daddy's Day
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Pertengkaran kecil pasutri ini dimulai dari kejadian kecil saat Namjoon tidak bisa menghadiri acara Hari Ayah yang diadakan di sekolah putra mereka dan Jin yang ngambek karena suami bodohnya itu. / NAMJIN, Namjoon x Seokjin / Oneshot / Fluff.. mungkin?


_Gummysmiled's 7_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **DADDY'S DAY**

.

.

.

 **DADDY'S DAY**

Seokjin menghela napas lelah. Sepasang mata bulatnya mengalihkan pandangan dari punggung lebar seseorang menuju jam dinding yang ada di ruang kerja ini.

Tungkai kakinya melangkah perlahan mendekati seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi dan menopang kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya. Jin baru saja hendak mengejutkan seseorang di depannya namun—

"Aku sudah tahu, _baby_." Suara berat itu berhasil membuat Jin—yang memasang pose siap-siap mengejutkan si pirang di depannya dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memasang wajah jahat layaknya nenek sihir—menurunkan kedua tangannya dan memajukan sepasang bibir berisinya.

"Ish." cibir si cantik yang merasa sebal, membuat lelaki lain yang tidak sedikitpun membalikkan badannya itu terkekeh.

Tangan berkulit tan milik _namja_ bersuara berat meraih tangan mulus si cantik yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sekali lagi tanpa menoleh.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, hm?" tanyanya lembut.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur, Namjoon?" balas yang ditanya dengan nada sebal—sembari menghentakkan tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman tangan lelaki bernama Namjoon. Walaupun ia akui, ia sangat menyukai tangan besar yang hangat itu melingkupi tangannya, ia sedang ngambek sekarang. Jika Kim Seokjin sedang ngambek, itu berarti tidak acara sentuh-sentuhan, apalagi pegang-pegangan.

Lelaki bersurai pirang—yang ternyata bernama Namjoon—itu terkekeh melihat tingkah istrinya yang sedang ngambek ini. Istri? Ya, istri.

Namjoon akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kala dilihatnya istri cantiknya sedang menatap ke mana saja selain ke arahnya—menghindari bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Aku akan tidur jika aku sudah ngantuk, sayang." Kembali, Namjoon meraih tangan lembut itu dan mengelusnya pelan.

Jin akhirnya mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Namjoon, namun kali ini matanya memancarkan emosi yang berbeda dari yang tadi.

"Namjoon."

" _Yes, honey_?"

Jin menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau tahu? Tadi gurunya Keichi mengatakan sesuatu saat aku menjemputnya di sekolah,"

Namjoon menaikkan alisnya, "Benarkah? Apa yang ia katakan?"

Istrinya itu nampak menatap ke dinding di belakang Namjoon dengan tatapan—entahlah, sedih, kecewa, dan bingung.

"Dia bercerita, saat Keichi ditanya apakah ayahnya akan datang untuk Hari Ayah besok, Keichi menjawab tidak. Saat ditanya apa alasannya, Keichi bilang dia tidak yakin kau akan datang besok karena kau selalu sibuk membuat lagu, dan ia tidak ingin membuatmu kelelahan jika harus datang ke acara Hari Ayah di sekolahnya." cerita Jin sembari mengingat ekspresi guru putranya yang nampak mengasihani anaknya.

"Lalu?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin melebarkan matanya, terkejut. "K-Kenapa kau hanya mengatakan itu?"

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya, "Lalu kau mau aku mengatakan apa, sayang?"

Jin menghela napas, "Aku minta pendapatmu."

Namjoon mengangguk, lalu ia membalikkan badannya kembali ke arah meja yang penuh dengan kertas berisi lirik buatannya. "Menurutku, Keichi anak yang pintar. Ia sangat mengerti kondisi _Daddy_ -nya dan tidak memaksakan kehendaknya pada orang tuanya."

Jawaban Namjoon membuat Jin lebih terkejut lagi, "Apa katamu? Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Namjoon menoleh cepat ke arah istrinya dengan ekspresi tidak senang, "Jadi kau ingin aku berkata apa?"

"Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Keichi? Hanya ia yang tidak dapat datang dengan ayahnya, sedangkan semua teman-temannya akan datang dengan ayah mereka. Aku sangat tidak ingin melihat Keichi bersedih dan merasa sendirian." Jin berusaha keras agar nada bicaranya tidak meninggi.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang datang? Aku benar-benar sibuk sekarang ini. Pekerjaan menjadi produser bukanlah hal yang sepele." Namjoon juga kelihatan tidak sabaran.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini acara Hari Ayah, Kim Namjoon, bukan Hari Ibu."

"Sama saja, 'kan? Toh, kau juga laki-laki." balas Namjoon santai, membuat Jin jadi semakin kesal.

"Aku ibunya, Namjoon, I-B-U. Jadi aku tidak dapat datang ke acara itu." Jin menundukkan kepalanya, mengatur napasnya. Ia tidak boleh meledak.

Namjoon mendengus. "Baiklah, dan aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Keichi."

Sang istri mendongak, menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan memohon, "Aku mohon, Namjoon, datanglah ke acara itu. Tahun lalu kau tidak datang, 'kan? Dan tentunya kau tidak lupa wajah murung Keichi saat kau pulang ke rumah, 'kan?"

Namjoon yang merasa disudutkan pun berdiri, "Mana mungkin aku lupa, Seokjin? Tapi kau juga harus mengerti bahwa aku bekerja keras untuk kalian juga."

Wajah Jin memerah sudah, tapi ia sangat berusaha menghormati sosok yang dicintainya ini dengan tidak berteriak kesal di hadapannya.

"Ya, aku sangat mengerti, Namjoon. Terima kasih banyak sudah bekerja keras untuk kami, tapi aku benar-benar memohon padamu. Datanglah ke acara Hari Ayah besok, Keichi benar-benar berharap kau datang, dan kau tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa seperti tahun lalu, bukan?"

Namjoon mengusap wajahnya. "Tentu saja aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Perusahaan mendesakku untuk menyelesaikan lagu-lagu ini secepatnya—aku sudah memberitahumu, 'kan?"

Jin mengangguk cepat, "Ya, tapi aku mohon, Namjoon- _ah_ …"

Sang suami nampak benar-benar kesal sekarang ini, "Sudah kubilang aku benar-benar tidak bisa, Kim Seokjin, dan kenapa kau tidak mencari orang lain saja untuk datang di acara bodoh itu?"

Sang istri terdiam. Perkataan Namjoon berhasil menggores hatinya. _'Mencari orang lain untuk datang ke acara Hari Ayah di saat anakku masih memiliki seorang ayah?'_

Namjoon ikut terdiam. Ia dapat melihat istrinya menunduk dalam. Oh, tidak. Namjoon kelepasan.

Sepasang sejoli itu sama-sama terdiam. Satu terdiam dengan perasaan terluka dan yang satunya terdiam karena amat merasa bersalah.

Namjoon tahu, Seokjin _ie_ -nya sedang menahan tangisnya.

"S-Seokjin—"

Namjoon hendak memeluk istrinya namun lelaki cantik itu beringsut mundur menghindarinya, membuat Namjoon semakin merasa bersalah.

"A-Aku… tidak akan pernah sekalipun mencari orang untuk menggantikanmu di acara Hari Ayah, Namjoon, karena aku sangat yakin Keichi anak kita."

Namjoon merasa hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aku… juga hanya mencintaimu, bukan orang lain, jadi tidak ada yang boleh mendatangi acara itu selain kau sendiri." suara merdu itu mulai bergetar.

Istrinya terlalu jujur, dan itu membuat Namjoon sadar akan alasan mengapa Jin sangat keras kepala akan permintaannya—dan berarti memang Namjoon yang salah di sini.

"Seokjin, aku—"

"Aku akan tidur sekarang. Cepatlah menyusul kalau kau sudah selesai." Jin berucap tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah suaminya, lalu ia segera berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu—sebelum Namjoon dapat melihatnya menangis.

Namjoon menjambak rambutnya kesal. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada istrinya. Tidak seharusnya ia melontarkan kalimat tadi. Sudah pasti Jin merasa tidak dihargai sebagai pasangan, karena dengan gampangnya ia menyuruh istrinya untuk mencari lelaki lain untuk menggantikan dirinya di acara Hari Ayah di sekolah anaknya.

Seketika ia teringat Keichi, putranya. Ia yakin, anaknya pasti merindukannya yang sering pulang larut dan pergi sebelum fajar terbit. Namjoon jadi semakin menyesal.

Ia segera membereskan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di meja kerjanya dan menyusul istrinya ke kamar mereka.

.

.

Saat pintu dibuka, Namjoon dapat melihat Jin terduduk diam di kasur—menunggu Namjoon seperti biasanya. Namjoon sangat bersyukur ia dapat memiliki Jin yang tetap bertanggung jawab sebagai istri meskipun ia sudah menyakiti perasaannya.

Namjoon berjalan pelan ke arah istrinya.

Jin yang sepertinya menyadari kedatangan suami pirangnya segera bangkit dari duduknya. Ketika Namjoon sampai di hadapannya, ia segera melepas pakaian formal yang melekat di tubuh suaminya dan menggantinya dengan piyama tidur. Ia melakukannya dengan telaten dan serius. Benar-benar tipikal istri idaman.

Perhatian Namjoon tidak sedikitpun teralihkan dari Seokjin _ie_ -nya yang sedari tadi tidak berucap sepatah katapun saat mengganti bajunya.

Selesai Jin melakukan kegiatan rutinnya selama menjadi istri _namja_ di hadapannya—Namjoon segera mengangkat dagu istrinya perlahan, mencoba menyelami wajah ayu milik Jin.

Yang ditatapi dengan intens hanya menatap ke arah bawah. Perasaannya sama sekali belum membaik, dan ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bicara saat ini.

"Ayo segera tidur." Perkataan Jin seakan memaksa Namjoon melepas tangannya dari pipi tembam milik si cantik di hadapannya.

Ia sangat mengerti jika istrinya masih kecewa.

Jin segera melangkah menuju tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Namjoon.

"Selamat tidur." ucapnya singkat kemudian si cantik itu menaikkan selimut sampai menutupi lehernya.

Namjoon menghela napas. _'Maafkan aku…'_

.

.

.

Esok paginya, Namjoon sadar ia terlambat untuk bangun, dan saat ia terbangun, ia dapat merasakan sisi ranjang di sebelahnya kosong.

Ia segera bangkit. Pikiran buruk ala drama segera menghantuinya, pikiran mengenai Jin yang membawa kabur Keichi dari rumahnya karena pertengkaran mereka semalam.

Saat Namjoon mengecek kamar putranya, ia tidak mendapati apapun. Kamar itu bersih, tanpa penghuni.

Si rambut pirang itu makin khawatir saja. Ia terus mengelilingi seisi rumah—sampai ia menemukan _sticky notes_ yang ditempel di pintu kulkas.

Namjoon tahu itu tulisan anaknya—Keichi.

' _Dad, kalau Dad lelah, Dad istirahat saja._

 _Keichi ke sekolah bersama Mom, dan Mom akan mewakili Dad di acara sekolah Keichi._

 _Dad istirahat yang banyak yah._

 _Dan Keichi bingung, kenapa Mom memasang wajah murung terus?_

 _Kalau Dad yang membuat Mom sedih, Keichi mau Dad minta maaf sama Mom, oke?_

 _Kalau tidak, Keichi akan menggambari kertas-kertas lirik Dad, week :P_

 _Dari Keichi'_

Namjoon tersenyum kecut. Rupanya Jin memang merasa sangat kecewa terhadapnya. Bahkan putranya yang masih kelas 2 Sekolah Dasar dapat mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tuanya sedang ada masalah.

Otak jeniusnya pun menyusun rencana. Bagaimana cara agar ia dapat datang ke acara Hari Ayah di sekolah anaknya—sekaligus menyelesaikan liriknya tepat waktu, dan juga mendapatkan maaf dari istrinya tentu saja.

Setelah menyusun sebuah rencana, Namjoon berjalan ke arah dapur.

Tapi, sepertinya Jin benar-benar marah padanya.

"Mana makanannyaaaa?" Namjoon pun mesti merelakan perutnya dihukum oleh istrinya yang sama sekali tidak memasakkan sarapan untuknya.

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ berwajah cantik menghela napasnya lega. Ia merasa bebannya lepas sudah.

"Terima kasih banyak atas pengertiannya, _seonsaengnim_." Jin membungkuk dalam pada guru anaknya.

"Tentu saja." Dan guru itu pergi meninggalkan Jin dan Keichi.

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu berjalan riang memasuki area lapangan sekolah yang begitu ramai.

"Untung saja _seonsaengnim_ membolehkan _Mom_ ikut di acara Hari Ayah, yah?" tanya anak itu sambil menggoyangkan tangan ibunya semangat.

Jin tersenyum manis, "Iya, Keichi jadi tidak sendirian." Selepas mengatakan kalimat itu, Jin jadi teringat akan suaminya yang ia tinggalkan di rumah tanpa sarapan. _'Biar saja dia beli sendiri.'_ pikir Jin kesal.

"Tapi Keichi yakin orang-orang tidak yakin bahwa _Mom_ adalah ayah Keichi, soalnya _Mom_ cantik sekali~" ujar bocah itu semangat—membuat Jin tersipu.

' _Ternyata bukan otak pintarnya saja yang menurun pada Keichi, tapi hobi menggombalnya juga.'_ Jin berujar dalam hati.

"Terima kasih, Keichi." ucap sang ibu sembari mengusap sayang rambut halus putranya.

Dua lelaki berparas menggemaskan itu berjalan mengitari tenda yang penuh dengan pernak-pernik bergambar bapak-bapak, sebelum acara jalan-jalan mereka diinterupsi oleh sebuah suara.

"Jinnie? Keichi?"

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu serempak membalikkan tubuh mereka ke belakang.

Oh. Itu Namjoon.

Yah, Namjoon yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh seperti orang yang dikejar setan.

" _DAD_!" Anak lelaki lucu itu ikut berlari ke arah _daddy_ nya yang entah dengan keajaiban macam apa bisa datang ke acara sekolahnya.

Jin tidak bisa tidak terkejut, apalagi sosok tinggi itu kini menggendong anaknya dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Bahkan saat Namjoon sudah berdiri tepat di depannya, Jin hanya bisa terpaku dan mengerutkan dahinya.

Namjoon menurunkan anaknya yang meminta turun dari gendongannya. Kemudian, ia mengembalikan pandangannya pada istrinya yang masih diam—dan memperhatikannya.

"Memangnya lagumu sudah selesai?" tanya Jin pelan, sedikit membuat Namjoon bertanya-tanya, kenapa istrinya ini pandai sekali membuatnya selalu merasa bersalah.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu terus, sayang." Namjoon mengusap pelan belakang kepala Jin—yang hanya membuat istrinya itu mengangguk kecil. Sebenarnya Jin itu tipe istri yang penurut, kok.

"Serius lagumu sudah selesai?" tanya Jin sekali lagi—setelah menggendong Keichi yang merengek.

Namjoon menghela napas lagi. "Kalau kau bertanya seperti itu terus, kesannya aku menduakan kalian dengan pekerjaanku." ujarnya sembari menggenggam sebelah tangan Jin dan menyelipkan jemarinya.

' _Memang.'_ Jin berucap dalam hatinya, enggan membalas perkataan Namjoon.

Entah Namjoon saja yang bisa membaca pikiran orang atau memang ia sudah tahu kalau istrinya masih dalam _mood_ yang buruk untuk berbicara padanya.

"Hei, aku minta maaf sudah berkata seperti itu kepadamu." Namjoon mengusap pelan pipi istrinya. "Aku akan meminta kompensasi nanti, dan untuk sekarang—hanya ada kau dan Keichi di pikiranku."

Jin melepaskan tangan Namjoon—bukan karena ia tidak ingin memaafkan suaminya—namun untuk ia genggam erat.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku memaafkanmu. Lain kali, kau harus bisa membagi waktumu dengan baik. Aku lebih suka jika menemanimu bekerja di kantor dibanding menunggumu pulang hingga larut malam. Kau tahu, bukan kau saja yang lelah, aku juga—"

Omelan Jin berhenti seketika saat Namjoon melumat jalur bicaranya secara tiba-tiba—membuat lelaki cantik itu merona hebat.

BUGH!

Namjoon melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Jin saat istrinya itu memukul punggungnya keras.

"Akh! Sakit, _baby_!" keluhnya.

Jin mengabaikan suaminya—yang kini mengelus-elus punggungnya dengan wajah menahan sakit—dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Awas kau."

Dan lelaki cantik itu melengos pergi meninggalkan Namjoon. Dapat Namjoon lihat, putranya yang berada dalam gendongan istrinya itu tertawa ke arahnya.

"Selamat hari ayah, _Dad_!" pekik Keichi sambil membentuk lambang cinta dari kedua tangan kecilnya.

Baik Namjoon maupun Jin sama-sama tersenyum.

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-A. N.-**

NamJin yeaaah! XD Salah satu kapel terfavoritku XD

Selamat hari ayah bagi para ayah XD Gapapalah ya telat sehari doang :3 Wkwkwk.

Satu pesanku, tolong hargai apapun yang kutulis. Aku tidak akan mengemis review pada para membaca, apalagi memaksa para pembaca untuk menyukai tulisanku. Aku hanya minta, jika kalian tidak sependapat dengan tulisanku setidaknya tolong jangan katakan hal-hal yang menyakiti perasaanku.

Terima kasih banyak~~ X)


End file.
